Twisted
by chanarix
Summary: /Hiatus/ I might come back to this story.
1. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Twisted**

**Summary:** Risa is a top model working on her hot new drama series. Riku is her own sister's manager and looking for the right guy to play Risa's lover. Dark and Daisuke are just regular people. But with a twist of Fate, their emotions are put to the test.

**

* * *

**

**Scene One: Lights, Camera, Action!**

* * *

"_No! Please, don't! I thought you loved me, I thought we had something!" _

"_Thought? What were you thinking, Ryoko? What were you thinking?"_

_The young lady moved her way towards her lover, grasping his shirt tight, her eyes swelling up with falling tears._

"_Please, Takashi, stay with me! Don't leave me! I love you, Takashi! I love you!" She screamed, watching as Takashi pulled away._

"_Ryoko, you don't love me, you only think you do. I am only a figment of you emotion. I am not your loved one."_

_Ryoko wailed louder, collapsing to the floor. "Please! I love you! Takashi! I love you!"_

_She screamed his name every second he walked away. "Takashi! No! Don't leave me! No!"_

"CUT!"

The young woman, 'Ryoko,' flashed a picture perfect smile as the whole crew clapped at her performance. She flipped her long hair and batted her eyelashes, making the crew swoon at her.

"Miss Harada! That was absolutely wonderful! A wonderful performance! The greatest for your drama's season finale!" The director smiled, pushing his thick glasses further up his face.

She smiled. "I guess so…"

A photographer and a reporter showed up in front of her, the reporter asked, "Miss Harada, any comment on your show? Any expected turns and twists for the upcoming season next month?"

The young actress smiled even wider, soaking in the limelight.

* * *

Daisuke Niwa flipped through the newspaper, uninterested in most of the titles he saw. He sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. He has never been so stressed out in his life…

Daisuke grabbed his remote control and turned on the television.

_Today's news: Hollywood has a rising star!_

_Miss Risa Harada, only sixteen years old, has announced to the public that she will be looking for a new, fresh face to play her lover in the next season of her hit drama series 'Love is Just a Game!'_

_We had the opportunity to talk to her after the shooting of her season finale which will be airing tonight at nine!_

"_Miss Harada, any comments in what you are looking for?"  
_

"_Of course he has to know the whole story line and plot of the drama series. Other than that, he has to know how to act his part! Hopefully I will see you lucky young men there at the auditions!" _

"_What are we to expect at your new season?"_

"_That, my friends, is my little secret!" (Winks at camera)_

_What a wonderful actress, Tom! Our next story…_

Daisuke sighed in admiration. He was absolutely infatuated with the hit acting star, Risa Harada. He would do anything to audition and get cast as her lover in the drama she stars in. Anything. They were both the same age, and wouldn't it be amazing if Risa suddenly fell in love with him?

"Daisuke! I'm hungry!"

He cringed as he his older cousin gave yet another order. Even though his cousin was older, even if he was visiting for a few weeks, even if he was very intimidating, Daisuke had to do everything he says…and why? Because off all the facts listed above. Speaking of which…

The said cousin walked into the living room, his dark purple hair making his appearance seem like a movie scene. He flipped his hair and sighed. "What is there to eat around here?"

Daisuke sighed. As much as he thought his cousin to be cool, he can be a big pain in the butt. "Dark, why don't you look for something to eat?"

Dark smiled and replied, "Because I'm the guest."

"YOU"RE NINTEEN! HOW MUCH LAZIER CAN YOU GET!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"I CAN YELL IF I WANT TO!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Risa bit into her apple and savored the juicy fruit. She giggled softly and resumed to watch herself on the television. Fourteen years. That was how long she has been acting and modeling. At age two she was discovered and brought into the world of commercial advertising for diapers. At age five she was cast into her first movie as the adorable daughter of an evil doctor…a rich evil doctor. That movie was a trilogy, and at age eight she took a break. At age ten she began acting in television shows, simple shows that reminded her of_ Full House_. At age twelve she began to model. She's been modeling for almost four years. Now, at sixteen, she was an even bigger star than she was when she was two, deciding she should model as well as act.

"Risa! Risa, are you in there?"

Risa's huge bedroom door opened to reveal a clone of the young actress. Risa smiled and said, "Riku! Hey! I was wondering where you are. Would you like to watch with me? I'm watching the first season of my show."

Enter Riku Harada. This pretty girl is Risa Harada's twin sister – older twin sister – and the manager of her own sister. They would have been identical if it weren't for the fact that Riku had shorter hair.

"Sure. But afterwards, we have to go into town."

"Why? I though we were done shopping."

"Not for shopping, but for the auditions remember?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot…thanks for reminding me. I have no idea what I would do without you."

Riku smiled and replied, "Of course. It's my job as your manger and your sister!"

"_Takashi…how could you?" Slap! _

"_R-ryoko!"_

_The young woman stared at him with tear-stricken eyes._

"I remember that. You were actually crying when you did that scene." Riku said, staring at the screen.

"Well, duh! I didn't want to slap such a beautiful face!"

"He's five years older than you!"

The twins laughed together and continued to watch the episode.

"But he was cute…" Risa said, blushing slightly at her response.

"Risa!"

"What?"

The Harada parents believed that their two daughters would be separated and not acknowledge each other's existence. They were sisters yet they lived in completely different worlds. One was a child of pure talent for acting. The other was a child destined to manage a life of leadership. Despite their differences, the Harada sisters still loved each other very much.

Risa turned off the television and said, "Maybe we should go now, the line for the auditions might be piling up!"

"No kidding. Maybe you should stay home today."

"Huh? Why?"

"You need your rest, that's why. You need to be at full strength for the shooting next month."

"But it's next month!"

"Exactly. Get some rest, and I promise I will find you the perfect guy."

"Thanks so much, Riku! Good luck!"

Riku smiled and went out the door.

* * *

"Is there anything to do here?" Dark asked, bored.

The two cousins were at town, walking around the vast many shops and looking at the vast many people that showed up.

"There usually aren't as much people here…and on a Wednesday too." Daisuke said, noticing that most of the people were men and boys of many ages.

"My God, Daisuke! You need to broaden your sights. I heard that they were doing the auditions for that drama…uh what's it called…"

"'Love is Just a Game'! They're doing the auditions? Today?" Daisuke said, his head spinning with images of Risa Harada.

Dark smirked. "What, were you planning to do audition?"

"I wanted to at first. But…"

"You knew it was way out of your league! Man, you are such an idiot."

Daisuke ignored him and followed the long line of guys to a small stage that was set up in the center of the shopping district. He was amazed with how many men showed up just to play Risa's lover in season two of 'Love is Just a Game.'

A girl wearing sunglasses stood behind Daisuke and said calmly, "Excuse me, but are you auditioning?"

Daisuke turned around and blushed. "Um…no…I was…um…"

"Then can you move? I have some work to do."

Daisuke moved willingly, Dark on the other hand, stood his ground.

"Excuse me."

Dark didn't move.

"May I please pass?"

Dark smiled. "You may if I get your name first."

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know the name of someone as beautiful as you."

The young girl resisted the urge to punch him and scream and lose her temper.

"Dark let her pass. She says she has work to do, so you should let her pass."

The girl looked at the red head and blushed. He was pretty cute and he was standing up for her…

"Fine. But I ain't letting you go that easily."

"Jerk."

She walked towards the stage and said loudly, "If you are auditioning, please take an application from the table and proceed to the lounge of the building behind me. Miss Harada will not be coming today but–"

Daisuke didn't listen to what she was saying. He was so excited that she would show up…but she wasn't going to…

"Excuse me!" Another voice rang out from behind Daisuke and forced him to turn around. "Coming through!"

Daisuke's mouth practically dropped to the floor.

_Risa Harada!_

"Hey, do I know you?" She asked, looking straight at Dark.

"Nope." He replied, not even looking at her.

"Well, here's my card. Come by to my office in a few days."

Dark took the card as she walked away.

* * *

Riku sighed and pushed away papers from the corner of the table. Over one hundred people auditioned to play Kazuma, and only no body could do it. Many of them were too old, many of them were too young, and the one guy who was the perfect age was gay. He admitted it and everything. Being a manager sucks.

"Riku, did you find anyone yet?"

"No, and I could have sworn I told you to stay home."

"But I wanted to watch. I wanted to see if anyone was cute enough."

"But the cute one you wanted is gay."

"That sucks."

Risa sighed and sipped her Coke slowly. There was another cute guy she wanted to audition. But it disappointed her to know he wasn't auditioning. As long as the major hot guy had her card, then she was okay with it.

"I'm going out for a bit." Riku said, stretching her arms.

Risa nodded as she flipped on the television, watching the auditions all over again. They were recorded just in case Risa wanted to look at all the 'cute' faces of the auditioners.

* * *

"I cannot believe Risa talked to you! Of all people!" Daisuke said, fuming.

"Well, she probably didn't see a small shrimp like you."

Dark smirked as he twirled the card in his fingers, making Daisuke more and more jealous.

"Shut up!"

At the same time the two began fighting, a Riku Harada happened to walk by. She spotted Daisuke and said, "Excuse me!"

Daisuke turned around and replied, "Yes?"

"You were the one I saw earlier, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Well, I wanted to thank you for helping me against the pervert behind you. Maybe you could drop by so I could properly thank you from his lecherous deeds." Riku handed Daisuke her card and smiled.

"You don't have to! I just have to keep my cousin on a leash!"

"Daisuke! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Don't be silly! I have to properly thank you…it's the least I can do. Please drop by tomorrow around five or so…and please, I insist." Riku said, smiling again. She waved goodbye and walked back into the building.

"I think she likes you." Dark finally said, as Riku was out of site.

"Yeah right. She didn't even give me her name."

"Idiot. It's on the card."

Daisuke flushed at the obvious answer and read aloud, "Riku Harada. Manager."

"This could be interesting…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's note: **Well…Here's another one! I decided to start this one because it was bugging me that I still had something in the pending works section…so I stared this one! Hope you like it! Reviews and flames and anything else are welcome!

**NEXT TIME ON TWISTED**: _Dark and Daisuke decide to meet Riku at her lovely home. Little do they both know, the wonderful actress is actually the manager's sister! What will happen when emotions are brought into full view in front of the camera? Tune in next time to found out on "Twisted"! _


	2. The Life of a Star

**Twisted**

**Summary:** Risa is a top model working on her hot new drama series. Riku is her own sister's manager and looking for the right guy to play Risa's lover. Dark and Daisuke are just regular people. But with a twist of Fate, their emotions are put to the test.

* * *

**Scene Two: The Life of a Star**

* * *

"_No! Please, don't! I thought you loved me, I thought we had something!" _

Daisuke watched as the wonderful actress moved and acted to the scene on the television. He was so amazed by any simple action she did; he was absolutely absorbed into the drama series.

"What is so good about this junk? It's all the same to me."

Daisuke tossed a pillow at Dark and kept his eyes glued to the show.

"_Takashi, I love you!"_

Dark rolled his eyes at his cousin and said under his breath, "I had no idea that you were such a pansy."

"SHUT UP, DARK!"

* * *

The huge grandfather clock struck ten at night. The bells chiming of the bells rang throughout the manor, echoing in every room and hallway.

"Risa!"

Riku knocked on the door as hard as she could. She waited a few moments before knocking again.

"Risa open the door!"

Riku stood there, her temper rising. She tugged on her night shirt to refrain from letting go and busting the door down. Almost quite suddenly, the door slowly opened.

"Risa?" She looked in the ajar door and saw no one. She only heard the soft tune of Risa's jewelry box.

Slowly, but surely, Risa came out from her room, her night gown swinging behind her. "Oh, Riku! I am so much in love!" She spoke as if she was in dream land…

Riku took a step back and managed to blurt out, "Again? Who did you fall in love with this time?"

"Riku, Riku, Riku! I know I have claimed to be in love so many times, but now it is for real! It was pure love at first sight!"

Riku sighed. How many times has she heard that one?

Risa smiled and danced around in her bedroom, humming a small melody in the process. Riku jumped pass her sister and flopped down on the huge, fluffy, pink bed. This was too much for her…she was already stressed out because of the auditions, but now her Risa is in love again. Riku's life just seems to get more and more complicated.

Risa lay down next to Riku and smiled. Sure, she has been in love so many times, but this time she knew it was real. It was only for a brief moment that she was able to talk to him, but that moment was one to remember. He captured her in that one glance, and she was not able to think about anyone but him since then.

Oh! He was just so simply…_gorgeous_. The shine of his luscious locks, it was so…_sexy_. His piercing eyes, both of them looked bored and wonderfully…_enticing_. He was just a dream come true, her dream come true! Love is simply wonderful…

"_Oh Risa, I love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

Come to think about it, she forgot to ask for his name!

"_Risa, stays with me always…do not leave my side…"_

"_Of course (insert name here)! I would never think about leaving you!"_

"_Oh, Risa!" His eyes sparkled…showing nothing but pure love… _

"Risa, you're drooling."

Risa snapped back into reality. She pouted at the fact that she was awakened from her wonderful fantasy about the hot guy she saw earlier.

"Riku! I was having a great dream!"

"Yeah, another one of your random fantasies about some random guy!"

"But I swear the guy was really sexy!"

"Sure…"

"Riku!"

* * *

Dark groaned at the sound of a very annoying alarm clock. He was already groaning because of the annoying sun that was shining through his window. The alarm clock beeped louder and louder, trying to wake up everyone in the Niwa Household.

"DAISUKE! TURN YOUR STUPID ALARM CLOCK OFF!"

Daisuke came into the guest room and said, "But Dark, how could you hear it? It's in my room…"

"It's so freaking loud…who couldn't hear it?" Dark placed the pillow over his head and tried his very best to sleep some more.

Daisuke suppressed his laughter. He knew that his lazy cousin wouldn't wake up until way later, so he rigged his alarm clock to beep every thirty minutes, but it would not stop beeping for twenty-seven minutes of that thirty, until the time reached 12:51. Once it reached that, the clock will beep even louder than ever, nonstop.

Daisuke made his way to the kitchen, where his grandfather was having his mid-morning-almost-afternoon-but-not-really-afternoon-nor-morning coffee and watching the news.

_That's right Bob, there was another break-in last night at the World Art Museum and the famous statue, 'The Whisper of Memory' was stolen._

_Officials say…_

"Bah, another robbery again…the guy must have a huge collection of artwork at his place…" His grandfather then changed the channel.

"Grandpa, later on Dark and I will be heading out later…like around four-ish."

All Daisuke got was a nod in reply.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
_

"DAISUKE!"

This time, Daisuke did not even bother to hide the laughter.

* * *

Riku walked frantically from her room to the bathroom and back. She was already late as it was…and the time it took her to get ready was wasting more time. She brushed her hair and applied a thin layer of mascara at the same time. She slipped on her heels and buttoned her blouse at the same time.

Riku rushed to the garage and went into the limo's back seat as the driver then pulled out into the driveway.

Riku dialed a familiar number on her cellular phone and a man's voice rang out.

"Hey boss! Yeah, I'm on my way…give me at least twenty minutes. … … No. … … I understand. I was running late this morning. … … Sure. I was hoping that too…Alright then. Bye."

She tossed her phone back into her bag and prayed that the boys were patient.

* * *

Riku sat on the comfortable chair, leaning on the lovely table. She sipped her Coke calmly while maintaining her attention to the young man in front of her. The camera man kept his focus on him while he recited and acted out a small scene.

Riku sighed. Today of all days had to be 'call-back' day for those Risa thought suitable. She believed that they had "potential" as actors. As for Riku, they all sucked.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Moriyama," said Riku who was now leafing through the auditionee's papers.

"Please, call me Saitoh."

"Anyways, you did pretty well the first day, but today, I'm just not feeling you at all. Thank you for dropping by, though." Riku smiled and shook his hand.

She watched as he slowly walked out the door. Out of the hundreds of applicants, only twenty-three made it to call-backs. Out of the twenty-three, only five still made an impression and had the chance to act out a dramatic scene with Risa.

The camera man gave Riku the tape as he and his crew packed up all the gear. She said a quick thank you and headed out the door. To be completely honest, she hated the whole idea of looking for a fresh new face. It was too much of a hassle, and it wasted so much time. Then again, she manages the time, so it was harder on her.

Riku walked to the limo and told the driver to take her home.

* * *

Daisuke groaned and tried yet again to pull Dark off the sofa. "GET UP!"

Dark sighed, "You can't make me. I don't want to."

"But Miss Harada asked as too meet her!"

"Not _us_, she asked _you_ to see her."

"You have to come with me!"

Dark smirked. "Why? Is little ole Daisuke too scared to go to a _girl's_ house?"

Daisuke flushed and muttered, "No, I don't even want to take you but my mom is making

me."

"Fine. This Riku girl is pretty hot to anyways…might as well go over and say…hello…he he." Dark smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"Dark!"

* * *

Risa smiled at the camera as the flashes momentarily blinded her. She was used to the lights.

The fan's great wind blew through her hair, making the crew swoon even more as she gave another seductive smile.

She posed once again for the camera and again and again.

"Keep it going Risa! You're on fire! The camera loves you, baby! It loves you!" The photographer said, clicking away.

Risa loves being an actress, but being a model rocks! She loves the camera, she loves the limelight!

"Risa, this one is for the cover! Give it your all!"

Risa smiled. "Anything for the cover!"

_I love my job!_

* * *

Daisuke checked his watch. _4:52 pm…I wonder if we are too early?_

Dark stood next to Daisuke, his bored eyes hidden behind his very flashy yet fitting sun glasses.

"Are you ever going to ring the stupid doorbell?"

Daisuke frowned. "Yeah…"

"I still don't get it! All the way here just for a proper thank you. This damn house is on the other side of town! It sticks out like a sore thumb." Dark said, complaining.

"You shouldn't be talking." Daisuke retorted, motioning towards his clothes.

Dark smirked. He wore black, baggy, faded out jeans and a white muscle shirt. His sunglasses just made the outfit scream, "I'm too hot to be here!"

"So, at least I have a sense of style."

"Shut up, Dark." Daisuke steadily said. He then finally pushed the doorbell of the huge house and waited.

And waited…and waited…and waited…

"Maybe they're not in?" Dark said, half hoping what he said.

Just after he said that, a man wearing a suit similar to what butlers wear opened the door and said, "Yes. How may I help you?"

"Um, I'm here to see…um…Miss Riku Harada…?" Daisuke said, making his statement sound more like a question.

The butler then said, "Yes. Please follow me."

Daisuke followed him, and was amazed at the hugeness of the mansion. It was so simple and elegant yet…very mansion like.

"Your name please?"

Daisuke, his eyes glued to the mural painted unto the ceiling, "Daisuke Niwa…"

Dark watched as the butler left the very huge living room. He himself was amazed at the house, but being Dark, he made himself comfortable by sitting on the white sofa and placing his feet atop the marble coffee table. He took off his sunglasses and looked around the house some more. It was indeed very huge and much decorated…he liked it. Dark could get used to a house like this…if only there were some hot babes around…

"Daisuke Niwa!" A teenager walked into the room, her skirt rustling as she moved. "Thank you for coming! Hope it was no problem at all coming here."

_Speak of the devil_, Dark thought as the lovely young lady walked into the room. She wore a very golden colored skirt and a creamy light colored tank top. _Man, I love the summer season!_

Daisuke stood up to greet her and said, "No, it was no trouble at all."

"Oh, I'm glad; usually my guests have a hard time finding this place! So, Daisuke – is it alright that I call you by your first name? – how old are you?"

"Um…sixteen." Daisuke smiled at her.

"Cool! So am I!" She said, smiling back. _KYAH! I just want to scream! He is so cute!_

"But, aren't you a little young to be a manager for someone like an actor, Miss Harada?"

"No, the actress I 'manage' happens to be my age as well…she is my sister after all and our parents wouldn't allow her to continue her job at age thirteen not unless I became the manager for her and stuff. And please, call me Riku!"

Daisuke nodded and said, "That's pretty awesome."

"It sure is! Even if I am not a celebrity, I'm living the life of one!"

Daisuke laughed along with her. Her laugh was soft and had a float feeling to it, it was very contagious. Daisuke made himself remember the sound of Riku's laugh.

"Well, I just want to thank you again for helping with that pervert." Riku smiled as she said this, her cheeks getting red.

Daisuke smiled back, "It was nothing, and my cousin can be a jerk sometimes!" _Is she blushing?_

Riku chuckled and sat down on the sofa, just to realize that she was sitting next to the very pervert she was talking about…

* * *

Sure, Dark was sitting there at the sofa that was set in the very room that Riku stepped into. Yeah, he was being ignored by both his cousin and the sexy girl he has had his eyes on. And did he mind? Well yeah, of course Dark minded! He was being _ignored_. That was very new to him.

Then Riku started talking about him. Finally, some attention! But, she and his cousin were both dissing him, and _he was right there in the same room_! Talk about unfair.

"Hey sweetheart, I know how much you love me, but could you please not sit on my sunglasses." Dark said, giving her one of his pretty boy smiles.

Riku stared at him, then she looked at the sofa and the sunglasses, and then she looked back at Dark before screaming louder than she ever could.

"KYAH! PERVERT!"

_Slap!_

Yep, life to Dark was pretty much unfair.

* * *

Risa quickly opened the door of the white limo, slamming it shut and rushed to the front door of her home. She could not wait to tell Riku that she made the front cover of _Sweet_ Fashion Magazine! It was so exciting!

Risa took of her sweet new heels and placed her bag at the base of the huge flowering plant. She opened the double doors and said, with a huge grin on her face, "Riku! Guess what happened!"

She stopped herself short. In her very living room, she saw her sister and two other visitors. One was a red-haired boy around her own age, sitting there with a huge sweat drop expression, and the other…

"OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU!"

Risa stood there, her mouth practically to the floor, pointing at the young man she has fallen in love with who was now rubbing his face.

He turned to her and gave a seductive smile, "Hey there."

Risa took deep, deep, deep breaths before looking into his eyes and replying, "Hey."

Riku eyes went from her very red sister, to the very suave Dark, to the very speechless Daisuke, and then back to the very red Risa.

Daisuke, on the other hand, was very shocked to see the object of his admiration and infatuation…

"R-R-Risa Harada!" He said, going the same color as Risa.

Riku cleared her throat and said, "Um, this is my sister – you probably already know her – Risa."

Risa, taking her eyes of Dark, said with a cheery smile and a friendly wave, "Hello!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's note: **CHAPTER TWO UP! BOOYAH! Hehe…wanted to be happy about it! Hope you liked it! Reviews/flames/anything else are welcome! (THANKS TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!)

**NEXT TIME ON TWISTED**: _Risa, already totally in love with Dark, decides to have him play her lover in her hit drama series. But wait, what does Riku have to say about it? And what about Daisuke? Tune in next time on **Twisted** to find out!_


	3. To Be or Not To Be

**Twisted**

**Summary:** Risa is a top model working on her hot new drama series. Riku is her own sister's manager and looking for the right guy to play Risa's lover. Dark and Daisuke are just regular people. But with a twist of Fate, their emotions are put to the test.

* * *

**Scene Three: To Be or Not To Be**

* * *

Risa smiled at the two teenage boys sitting in front of her. She tried her best to make sure the smile was fully directed at the violet haired, disinterested young man. Riku, who was sitting next to her, kept on fidgeting on playing the hem of her skirt. She stopped doing so to take a sip of her tea.

"So…you guys are really…sisters?" asked Daisuke.

Risa nodded. "Yup! Twin sisters actually…"

"Twins?"

"Yeah of course we are! Right, Riku?"

"Uh-huh. Twins, right." Riku replied, crossing her arms.

Risa smiled at them again, causing Daisuke to turn red.

"This is really starting to bore me." Dark said, "Is there anything to do?"

"Dark!" Daisuke exclaimed, "Don't be rude! I'm sorry about the way my cousin is acting…"

"No! Please, don't worry about it," Risa said, batting her eyelashes.

Daisuke literally melted into a puddle of goop. _I finally get to meet her! I'm so happy!_ He leaned into the couch, smiling like a maniac. "Um, Miss Harada, I was wondering…"

Risa cocked her head to one side, a small smile playing her lips, "Please, call me Risa! Miss Harada makes me sound old…Besides! Riku is the older one here!"

"Hey!"

Risa smiled at her sister. "I'm kidding! So what is it Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked into her eyes and instantly looked down.

Dark sighed – the younger Harada twin sighing in ecstasy at that action – and scratched the back of his head. "Will you just spit it out?"

Daisuke turned to look at him and scowled. "I wasn't talking to you Dark!"

"I'm here listening, aren't I?"

"Dark, mind your own business!"

"Shut up Daisuke!"

"Ahem." The two boys turned in front of them to see Risa staring in awe and Riku fake coughing. "Maybe you two should save that for later. Daisuke, didn't you have something to say to Risa?"

Daisuke nodded feverishly and mumbled, "Do you already have someone to play Kazuma in you second Season?"

Dark rolled his eyes, "Typical."

Risa glanced over at Riku and said, "Actually, I'm not so sure. Riku hasn't really told me yet."

Riku smiled and looked at the two boys in front of her. The disinterested Dark looked at her and mentally grinned. She was really pretty when she smiled like that…

"There are five guys left actually. Out of all that people only five made it to the final cut. Risa, now that we're on that subject, I need you on the set tomorrow for the final five." Riku said, "And, the director called, he set up a meeting for Thursday."

Risa nodded slowly and turned to the two boys. "Hey, you guys should come to the auditions tomorrow! It would be truly wonderful if you could see me at work!"

"Risa…" Riku started, "we shouldn't…"

"Oh, come on Riku! It's not everyday that we make friends outside of the acting circle! It would be fun! Besides, Daisuke would love it! Right, Daisuke?"

Daisuke nodded, as Risa gave him yet another charming smile. Dark, on the other hand, said, "Oh yeah, Little Boy Dai here would love that! He's loves your little shows…hehe just as much as he loves you!"

Daisuke instantly went red.

Risa smiled and shook off the comment. _Oh wow, surprise me even more handsome!_ "Really? Aw, Daisuke! That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, considering the fact that he watches your shows over and over and OVER again. He practically memorized your whole entire show," Dark said, smirking, "He cries at all the emotional scenes…"

"Dark!" Daisuke threw a pillow at him and tried to hide his blushing face.

Risa, on the other hand, watched as Dark said every word, she studied his features, and mentally drooled at him. _The sheen of his hair! The intensity of his gaze! Oh, how sexy can this man be!_ She sighed and continued to daydream.

Riku rolled her eyes at her sister's starry eyes. _I knew it._

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! _

The butler walked in and said, "Lady Riku, Lady Risa, supper is served. Are the young masters staying as well?"

"That would be awesome if they did," Riku said, smiling at Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled back, "I really don't know, we should be heading back now."

Risa stood up and said sweetly, "Oh, but we insist! It would be truly wonderful if you _both_ could stay."

"I'm sorry, but my mother is expecting us before it gets too dark," Daisuke said, standing to meet Risa's eyes. He smiled sheepishly and shook her hand. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Don't worry! Anytime!" Risa said, and turned to Riku, "Could you give Daisuke the directions to the studio? For tomorrow?"

Riku nodded and motioned Daisuke to follow her to the next room over.

_Perfect!_ Risa's eyes gleamed as her plan worked. _We're alone together! Oh GOD, look at his body!_

"So…" Dark said, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Risa…was it?"

Risa nodded feverishly and blushed.

"Cool."

Silence hung between them.

_Does this chick say anything?_

Risa opened her mouth but nothing came out as Riku and Daisuke came back in. "So the studio is on the left side?" Daisuke asked.

"Yup, studio 12 is on the left side." Riku smiled, "see you there then!"

Daisuke grinned back and walked over to the door, "Come on, Dark!"

Dark smiled and went over to Riku, "See _you_ later, sweetheart."

Riku stuck her tongue out at him. "Not in a million years," she said, leaving the room and following Daisuke.

Dark grunted and walked past Risa. She blinked and turned around and grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

"Yes, Ms. Harada?"

"Please, call me Risa," she pleaded, looking down. She blushed deep red as she realized she was still holding unto his arm. Even so, she reluctantly let go and stared at his eyes…Oh his eyes! "I was wondering, when you come to the studio tomorrow, if you would…well…" Risa muttered something and looked down again.

Dark smiled and placed his index finger on her chin and lifted her head to make them have eye contact. "What did you say?" he asked soothingly, turning on the charm.

Risa blushed deepened as she blurted out, "I was wondering if you would like to audition for the part of Kazuma!"

Dark chuckled and flashed her yet again another smile, "I'll think about it."

Risa's eyes lit up. "Oh please say yes!"

"What do you see in me?"

"I…well…you just seem perfect for the part!" _I also see how sexy you are! You're absolutely perfect!_

"I'm perfect? Well, I _am_ perfect…like I said before, I'll think about it."

"Thank you so much!" Risa smiled at him, her inner actress dancing with joy.

He smiled again, his charm meter reaching the skies, "No problem. I'd do anything to see that smile of yours."

If Risa had not contained herself, she would have died of happiness. Oh, how Dark was enjoying this. "Well, Miss Risa, I have to get going, Little Dai might get scared without me!"

"Risa," she said, her voice coming out in almost a whisper.

"What?"

"Risa. Not 'Miss Risa,' just 'Risa.' Don't make me feel too old."

He chuckled in amusement, "Risa it is…"

She blushed. "Thanks, Dark!"

_Meanwhile, at the same time with Daisuke and Riku…_

Daisuke slipped on his Converse slowly and sighed. Curse those curfews…who made them up anyways? Here he was, at _the_ Risa Harada's household…and he had to leave. After less than an hour of chatting, he had to leave. Damn you, curfews…Risa Harada…THE RISA HARADA! He was in the same exact household with the one girl whom he has loved! Oh life, how unfair could you be!

"Daisuke!"

The red head turned to see the short haired version of his affection. Riku smiled at him and asked, "Why do you have to leave so early?"

"My mom…remember?"

She looked at him and gave a shy smile, scratching the back of her head. Riku blushed slightly at her stupid question. Why was she out there with him anyways? "Oh, right…sorry…I guess I forgot…"

Daisuke blinked at her, and smiled back. _Like I said before, she has a real nice smile…_

"Well, I guess I should…go back then huh?" Riku said, trying so hard to hide her embarrassment. "I'll see you tomorrow then Daisuke!"

"Yeah, tomorrow Miss Harada…"

Riku shook her head and pointed her finger at him. "No, no, no! Not 'Miss Harada' but 'Riku,' call me Riku!" She stepped forward to meet him when she tripped on something placed next to the plant. _Crap!_ She closed her eyes tight and waited for the impact of cold, hardwood floor.

"Riku!"

_Cold, hardwood floor…_

Instead of the floor, Riku felt warm arms around her waist and warm breath on her neck. She slowly opened her eyes stood still for a few seconds before registering what has happened. _I trip…I fall…I get hurt…but, something's wrong…_

"Are you okay, Riku?"

Riku turned bright red and pulled away from his hold. She turned her back to him while nodding vigorously. "Thank you," she whispered, her cheeks still flushed.

Daisuke nodded and faced the door, a small blush creeping on his cheeks. _Why am I blushing?_ "So, uh," he turned to face her, "thanks for inviting us over and, uh, yeah…see you tomorrow…"

Riku slowly faced him and grinned. "Yup! Tomorrow…don't be late okay?"

She didn't get an answer because Daisuke was blushing like mad at the figure that was rushing _behind_ Riku.

"RIKUUU!"

She looked behind her and saw her sister walking to her, a huge smile on her face. Her eyes were twinkling…a whole lot of twinkling…that was scaring Riku. "Y-yes?" Riku forced a smile, but it soon quickly faded as she spotted someone – or, as she referred to him as something – behind her younger sister.

Risa looked at her innocently, "Riku, have you seen my bag?" Risa looked around carefully and squealed, "Never mind I found it!" she grabbed the designer purse from the base of the plant and hugged it gingerly. "Yay! I found you!"

"Idiot! Risa, that stupid bag of yours almost killed me!"

"Aw…Riku!"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

Dark walked up to Daisuke, muttering words that sounded oddly like, "Women, when their arguing, you cant get a good look at their stuff…"

Riku's bright eyes suddenly turned dark with anger, "PERVERT!" she yelled at the nineteen year old.

He smiled at her. "You know you love me."

Still fuming with anger, Riku pushed the violet haired young man out the door. "STAY OUT!" She placed her hands on her hips and turned to Daisuke, "You, on the other hand, are welcome here anytime!"

Daisuke nodded and walked out the door. The last words he heard were, "Riku! How could you!"

* * *

Daisuke walked ahead of his cousin, his hands shoved in his pockets. Today was absolutely the best day of his life…he just met the Risa Harada. He was in her house…sitting on her couch…talking to her even…oh today was heaven for the young Niwa.

"Daisuke, you're drooling."

He snapped back to reality and gave Dark a murderous glare. "Shut up."

"God, I'm only stating the facts Little Dai…"

"Quit it with this 'Little Dai' stuff! It's embarrassing!"

"But your mommy dear has called you Little Dai since forever! I remember that…you would go up to her and go 'Mommywommykins!'" Dark exploded into laughter as he reminisced about his childhood.

Daisuke blushed deep red and rushed forward. "Dark, you're horrible."

The older teen wiped away a tear and calmed himself. "Hey, Dai, I'll stop." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. What the hell was Daisuke's problem? Lighten up the mood, that's what Dark lived for. But for cripes sake, Daisuke was a _guy_.

"Daisuke, are we still up for the studio thingy tomorrow?"

Daisuke actually stopped and acknowledged his presence, "Yeah, I've always wanted to see Miss Risa in action; you know, working on the set and stuff. And I've wanted to see what Riku does."

Dark smirked, "Did I tell you that Risa wants me to play Kazuma?"

Daisuke stood there, as if slowly registering what his cousin has just said.

…

…

…

"WHAT?"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Risa smiled sheepishly at her sister, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. "I asked Dark to play Kazuma for the second season! Isn't that awesome!"

Riku stared long and hard at her sister.

…

…

…

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, "Dark is the biggest pervert to ever walk among mankind! You're risking your life – no, not your life – but you're risking your virginity!"

Risa blushed deep crimson, "Riku! I never knew you could think such things!" She cupped her face, the blush growing. "Oh, Riku! There are some HOT make out scenes in season two! Oh! I can hardly contain myself! What if we go a little too steamy? Ooh! I'm so excited!" She turned to her sister, "Hey are you listening to me?"

Riku shook her head, her hands covering her ears and saying over and over again, "My virgin ears! My virgin ears!"

Risa sighed disapprovingly, "Riku, you're sixteen! Maturity is the key level here!"

Riku shook her head, strands of her light auburn hair framing her face. "No, but that's besides the point, are you sure it's alright to have that, that _pervert_ play Kazuma? I mean, things could happen…"

"Well yeah I mean…wait a minute, you aren't stopping me?"

Riku shrugged her shoulders. "Why bother, you're 'hopelessly in love' with him anyways."

Risa flipped back her long hair, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Riku!" She lunged at her sister and gave her a bear hug. "I knew you would understand!"

Riku sighed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She pulled away and began walking to her room. "Let's just say I didn't warn you."

The younger sibling did not here the last statement as her eyes sparkled with delight, dreams of what tomorrow will bring. "Oh, Dark!"

Closing her door, Riku locked it and sat on her huge bed, a smile playing her lips. "This will be fun. When he's on the set, I'll call security, or better yet I'll…"

Riku spent the entire night devising ways to get Dark away from her sister.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** ewwewwwewww…haha u guys probably hate me now huh? I mean, how long has it been since I last updated for this story? I'm seriously sorry from the bottom of my heart…I mean…I just totally lost my train of thought on how the story would be going! I thought, "Oh yeah, I'll give myself a week or two then I'll get the idea back," and the next thing I knew, I was typing up an apology on my profile saying that I can't continue the story at the moment! But look! I'm back with it! And a whole new (well, not really, it sounds like the old with more 'twists') story line and stuffs…oh, an if you guys do wanna kill me for taking so long, please, I insist, don't hesitate to do so…I more than deserve it for making you guys wait sooo long! Reviews/comments/suggestions/flames/death threats (that one is highly optional you know….haha okay, I'll stop now…) are always welcome! (Again please forgive me and I just wanted to say thank you to those who were patient with me!)

**NEXT TIME ON TWISTED**: _Dark and Daisuke get their first glance at a hit TV show's set. The perfect Dark blew away the other five auditionees and landed the role of Kazuma. Daisuke gets a small word with Risa and Dark shares a quiet moment with Riku! Tune in next time on **Twisted** to see how that turns out!_


End file.
